Forgotten
by Jedees
Summary: When Zim finally learns the truth of his "mission", he only has one option left.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey to all who are reading this! This is my first Zim FF so please go easy on my poor human soul. Also, the more review's I get the more motivated I will be to update more often. So review please! **

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _The school's clock seemed to be going even slower than usual today. Zim raked his gloved claws across his desk, leaving long gashes in the wood. He glanced up at the clock, giving it a death glare. It now read 2:55, five minutes before the wrenched school got out and the horrible worm-babies were free to go back to their dwelling places.

Miss Bitters was rambling about how if the citizens of the earth continued to pollute the doomed planet all life as we know it would eventually implode upon itself leaving a creator of doom where the earth used to be. Though Zim would usually be laughing at human kind's own stupidity, all he wanted was the horrible day to be over with.

He was in no hurry to get home, however. All energy had been cut off to his base. He couldn't even get down to his lower labs anymore, since the elevators had been shut off. Even his PAK's weapons systems had been remotely disabled by the control brains. He supposed he was lucky that it was spring time on the horrible planet, or else he might freeze to death. But for how much longer could he survive on a planet full of enemies while he was completely defenseless?

Zim really had nowhere to be truly safe anymore. Not but two nights ago, he had gotten a message from his Talllests. They so happily informed him of his defectedness, of how much he was a screw-up, worthless. How, even though they sent him to the other side of the universe he was still able to mess up the armada's plans in one way or another. They then told him that he was forever banished to earth. If he ever left the planet, or attempted to conquer it, he would be killed on the spot. They told him he was lucky that they had decided to show mercy on him and let him live out the rest of his miserable life on the ball of dirt. Laughing, they had cut off the transmission and all the power in Zim's base and PAK functions except life support. Zim could only watch as his base went dark and silent. Luckily, the Tallest had not shut off GIR. But the more Zim though on it the more things made sense. His "mission" was all just a big hoax to get rid of him. Even GIR was nothing but a joke. Probably made out of scap metal and garbage.

Left with no reason to take over the earth or anything to defend himself with, Zim had decided the only way to survive of the ball of filth was to arrange a truce with the only person who knew he was an alien. The horrible, dirty, earth weasel pig monkey Dib. And that was the reason the small irken was so nervous this particular school day.

HE was planning to arrange the truce with Dib after skool. Zim was dreading what the human would say, and the last thing he wanted was to appear weak in front of his most terrible enemy. But then, what could he do? If the Dib-monster ever again broke into Zim's base, he couldn't do anything about it.

Of course, it wasn't nearly as much as a truce than it was a lie. Zim couldn't take over the earth anyway; the Tallest had ordered him not to. And with the state of his base and PAK there was no way to take over the earth. Hopefully the Dib-Beast wouldn't realize this and use it to his advantage.

The obnoxious school bell scattered his worried thoughts. The children began screeching and pouring out of the doors and windows, longing to get home. Zim merely staid where he was in his desk, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He let out an exasperated sigh,_ Might as well get this over with,_he thought wearily. He slowly rose from his school desk and walked over to the Dib's desk. They were alone now, all the eager students had left for home and even Miss Bitters had slithered back to . . . wherever it was she went.

Dib was collecting his things and putting them into his black book bag. Zim cleared his throat loudly, causing Dib to look up.

Zim shuffled his feet nervously before speaking loudly, "I, Zim, have a deal to mare with you, Dib-monkey,"

Dib rolled his eyes and snorted, "Deal? Since when do you of all people make deals?"

Zim ignored the question and continued speaking, "Shut your eating-hole Dib-worm and listen to Zim. As I was saying, as it seems at the present situation I have decided not to take over earth at all. All I merely want of you is to stop trying to turn me superior meats into the earth authorities," Inside Zim sighed with relief. There, he had finally said it. Now all he had to do was wait for Dib's answer.

"You can't be serious Zim. This has trap spelled all over it. How can I trust you!?"

Zim sighed. He had feared this, but at the moment it was vital to his survival to gain the earth-pig's trust. His only other option was to try to make a good show of lying. Zim regained himself before snarling, "It seems to me like you don't have much of a choice, **Dib**, unless you want your very world to be destroyed," Zim turned on his heels and started walking towards the classroom door. He stopped and said without turning, "I await your answer by tomorrow, pig-weasel, hopefully you will make the right choice," with that, Zim continued walking out, not daring to look back at a rather confused Dib.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, what is this? A new chapter? Really? Could it be possible? Well, I got sudden inspiration for the story, so enjoy. Also, I need practice proofreading if I wish to survive English Honors next year.**

**THIS IS IN NO WAY A ZADR!**

Dib kicked a pebble down the sidewalk, his hands in his coat pockets, and a light breeze ruffling though his scythe-like hair. The sky was getting dark, and dark clouds were quickly out numbering the light fluffy ones. His mind was buried in thoughts, but like most skool children, those thoughts were not about school at all.

"Why would Zim just give up like that?" he said aloud, " I mean, it's ZIM! Even when he fails he still claims he won in some stupid way or another. Something must be up. It has to be a trick of some sort, to get me to trust him. But I won't let him get to m- GAH!"

Dib's monologue was cut short as hit head first into a mailbox. He tumbled to the ground, head throbbing, and the contents of his backpack scattering everywhere. Papers and folders were caught up in the breeze and drifted away in different directions. Dib blinked before jumping to his feet, chasing after the mess of papers. "Wait! No! I need those!" Efforts in vein, Dib slumped onto the curb.

"Well this is just great. There goes my homework and half my evidence on Zim," He stood and retrieved his backpack and continued down the sidewalk. "What am I going to show the Swollen Eyeball? I'll get kicked out for sure this time,"

Thunder crashed, and a single drop of rain fell down on Dib's forehead, quickly followed by a downpour of rain and hail. Dib sighed and put his empty backpack over his head. "This just isn't my day,"

A few blocks later, Dib trenched up the walk to the front door, the mud in his boots making loud squishy noises. He opened the door and welcomed the warmth. He kicked off his muddy shoes and dropped his backpack before lying back on the couch and turning on the TV. "Gaz! Hey, Gaz are you home?" he yelled up the stairs and over an Acne Blast commercial.

"Be quiet!" Came her reply as she stepped down the stairs, her face buried in her GameSlave 2 and fingers working away at the controls. She walked into the kitchen and yelled, "Dib! We're out of Franken Chokeys!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Dib yelled back over the TV.

Gaz walked back into the living room, her game paused, and glaring. "Do, DO? What I want you to DO is go to the store and buy another box of Franken Chokeys, or I will unleash a pain unlike any other known form of pain onto your big stinking head!"

Dib glanced out the window. Sure enough, it was still pouring down cats and dogs. "Gaz, it's pouring outside! Can't you wait until tomorrow to get your precious cereal?"

Gaz growled, "Apparently you don't appreciate your head too much," She clenched her fist.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go get your cereal? Are you happy?" Dib ran over and wrung his coat before pulling it back on, and stepped back into his boots.

Gaz shook her shoulders and went back to her game.  
--

Dib held his coat between his arms as he fought against the wind. The store was only a few blocks away, but with the storm the walk felt five times as long.

Dib felt his glasses slip off his nose. He yelped and grabbed them just in time. He slipped them into his pocket as he kept walking. The store was just in site.

A tiny bell rang as Dib entered. A clerk in an apron, paper hat, and large smile offered him a leaflet of coupons, which he rejected. He wanted to make this trip as short as possible so he didn't miss too much of Mysterious Mysteries, even if it was a rerun.

He made his way to the cereal isle, and grabbed the last box of Franken Chokeys.

"There," he mumbled as me made his way around pile of Breakfast Chunks, "I hope Gaz is happy,"

"NO GIR! DON'T EAT THAT FILTH!"

Dib stopped in his tracks, almost falling over an old lady with a shopping cart. "That sounded like Zim!" He climbed to the top of the isle, and sure enough there was Zim and his green-doggy companion, who had a watermelon in his mouth and was sucking on it loudly. A few shoppers stopped and looked at the scene, before rolling away with their carts.

"GIR! I am your master and I command you to put the melon down at once!" Zim ordered, pointing at the dysfunctional robot. He turned towards a passerby yelling, "We're normal!"

"Mhhmgrph mrhuh!" GIR choked, before swallowing the melon whole. He gagged a little, and burped up some pink bubbles before squeaking loudly.

Zim put a hand to his forehead and sighed, "Gir, we are stuck at this filthy store until the rain passes, and I would prefer if we remained unnoticed!" Zim scolded.

GIR nodded before yelling, "PIGGIES!" and squeaked off to a box of pigs labeled fresh pork. Zim ran off after him, not noticing Dib.

"Why do they sell pigs in a grocery store?" Dib wondered as he walked towards the register. He decided not to confront Zim. Though it was a perfect opportunity, he was still unsure about the whole truce thing. And it was best not to keep his sister waiting. He checked out, and walked back out into the storm.

"At least it's not hailing anymore," Dib shrugged and he fought the wind back to his house. "Hey, wait a minute, why was Zim stuck at the grocery store? Doesn't he have a space ship or something to fly back home? And didn't he build up some sort of gluey tolerance to water?" he said aloud as he walked into the living room.

"Why do you have a head?" Gaz snickered from the kitchen.

He took off his boots and coat and walked into the kitchen, leaving the Franken Chokeys on the counter. Gaz took the cereal and poured herself a bowl.

"Hey, Gaz, isn't it weird that Zim was at the grocery store?"

"Maybe he wanted groceries," she rolled her eyes.

"No, really, Zim hasn't been acting normal today. Ever since he missed school yesterday he's been acting strange," Dib poured himself a glass of water from the tap.

"Since when does Zim act normal?" Gaz scoffed and ate her cereal.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Something weird is going on, and I want to find out what,"


End file.
